


Mackerel Poisoning

by BARALAIKA



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Food Poisoning, Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Scat, all in the name of scientific advancement, and android's ensuing first shit, android's first foodgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: 'A common poisonous fish. It congeals fluids inside android bodies when eaten, so its consumption has been outlawed.'  So, better try some then, eh? 2B takes a monster shit after intentionally poisoning herself for science.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'okay well i have a prompt for you  
> 2b eats just enough mackrel that she doesnt die but instead has her first shit ever and it's a huge one, leaves her tiny ass gaping, comes like six times from it, and the catch it all on camera and make her watch it again later for science to recreate it'
> 
> this was a prompt from somebody who knows who they are
> 
> it's the best prompt in a millennia
> 
> enjoy, sick fucks

_“I’d love to see what it does, so go ahead and chow down. Don’t blame me if you die, though_.”

That really should have been enough for her to think twice.

There was something about the way that Jackass looked at her, though, with dark eyes morbidly expectant and a nonplussed, casual expression left on her face. _She’s playing with me_ , 2B thought as she turned the not-quite-so-freshly-caught mackerel over in her hands, examining its dead eyes and shiny stripes. It had started to smell in the desert’s heat. _She’s… trying to see if I’d do it_.

Consumption of the fish was prohibited among androids, thanks to its poisonous quality, but maybe… maybe it would be alright to try just this once. 2B was backed up to the Bunker after all, so after weighing up her options for a moment longer, raised the fish to her lips.

The moment its slimy scales connected with her skin, 2B felt her systems growl. She opened her mouth and took the fish’s belly in… and bit a chunk of it off, not thinking too hard about what she was doing, but to her surprise, it was… delicious. She couldn’t suppress a short moan as the flavour of the flesh melted through her taste processors and she chewed, letting the blood and fluids run down her throat.

“… Woah. You’re really into that.” Jackass’ tone was one of a cocked eyebrow. “… That’s pretty hot.” And arousal. She wasn’t sure if 2B was even hearing her, as the android was savouring her mouthful of poison.

“Ugh. You’ve had enough, don’t you think?” 9S was the voice of reason for once, as he took the fish from 2B’s hands and tossed it back to Jackass, who had no choice but to catch it. “2B? Are you…?”

The meat in her mouth was a fine paste save gnarled bones and finally, 2B swallowed. She stood dumbfounded for a few moments before finally looking at 9S and Jackass, confused as to why they were even there.

“Let’s get you sat down, okay?”  
  
  
  
2B’s limbs were stiff and heavy and she sat in the shade under Jackass’ tarp like a freshly-strung doll as she was examined.

“Yep. Looks like that amount was enough to seize you up. Didn’t know they were tellin’ the truth about mackerel oil and androids… huh. Well, thanks for taking one for the team. Science thanks you, brave solder.”

2B was silent, preferring to seem as if she were unable to talk rather than too embarrassed to do so.

“Should wear off as your system breaks it down. Not every day you guys eat like that, hu—“

A loud rumble from 2B’s stomach cut Jackass off. She wasn’t sure what was going on inside of her, but it was uncomfortable. A physical mass was winding its way through her systems, but it felt like it was getting bigger.

“Huh. I’ll leave you to it. Come find me when you’re operational, yeah?”

Jackass was not deigned with a reply, as 2B mustered all of her focus not to cringe as the mass inside of her crawled its way around a tight bend that was not meant to be stretched.  
  
  
  
Several hours passed and 2B’s limbs were coming back to her. Between the crying of her stomach and the crying of her limbs’ functionality restoring, she was uncomfortable and concerned.

“Nngh…” The mass was creeping lower and lower and now, vertical, seemed to move through her more easily. It was _big_ , she could feel every inch of it, and it was pressing towards her excretion port, _fast_. Some of the rougher units referred to it as their ‘asshole’, picked up from Resistance members, but its crudeness seemed unprofessional to 2B. Trapped air leaked from her hole with a high-pitched, vulgar noise and everybody’s head spun to look at her; Jackass, the Resistance vendor and 9S all wondered just what was going on.

That was when she really felt it.

The mass hit the inside of her port and… stayed there, until her synthetic muscles started to contract.

2B had never needed to excrete before. She reached under her skirt and laid her hands against her body, only to find a bulge in her abdomen that cut her leotard deeper into her skin.

“Woah!! You gotta take a shit??” Jackass seemed far too excited.

“Wha— _ah!_ ” There was no opportunity to berate her, as 2B’s muscles started to push and her tiny, tight port started to open. She crumpled to her hands and knees, buckling beneath the shot of pain and Jackass was right on her; she pulled off 2B’s skirt, tossed it aside and yanked her leotard to the side so she could pull open her asscheeks, exposing the neat, perfect little pucker of her ass-port and the dark brown blush to the skin around it.

2B was in no place to argue.

“Fuck! Look how cute it is! All this flabby android ass to hide something so adorable away…”

Her asshole started to bloom, as the head of the heavy shit started to move.

“Okay, you need to push. Like, uh… from your belly. Got it?”

All 2B could manage in reply was a grunt that turned into a wail as she pushed… only for her ass to suck the solid mass back inside of her again. She tried again and it started to creep out of her, but the pain! And every time she stopped, it would disappear and take her progress with it in a painful cycle. But as her pushing came in shorter intervals, the mass started to grind around inside of her. It rubbed her groin with its weight and hit… _something_ inside of her, rubbing back and forth over a sensitivity that she didn’t know she had.

She came for the first time as an inch of dark brown, tightly-packed android-shit peeked out of her sore asshole and turtled back inside again faster than before. Its bulk slammed into her spot and she _screamed_ , red and panting, as the tight slit of her pussy erupted with milky fluid and popped open, too slick to remain closed. Her arms gave out and she face-planted the ground, fat ass up in the air with only Jackass holding her up, who gawked at the spectacle, robbed for words.

2B slackened and already, her asshole-port was starting to gape. It was hanging open in a line as if a knife had sunk into her and the thick shit crept back out of her again, parting her swelling hole once more. Jackass dipped her hand down to collect some of 2B’s girl-cum and smeared it on her port to see if it would help at all, but the shit was starting to stick out of her like a tail, jutting proudly up into the open air and there was nowhere to cram her fingers.

The process of pushing and cumming repeated, over and over again until 2B was capable only of moaning and sobbing as her poor ass-pussy lost its virginity to an unholy collection of poisoned flesh and mass that had failed to be flushed out sufficiently; it had all stuck together in the mackerel’s oil, until joined by corrupted fluids joined the mixture and solidified. Jackass was in awe of it. The shopkeeper looked away and 9S didn’t know where to look at all, mortified.

Eventually, a good near-foot of solid crap jutted out of 2B’s body, with no sign of stopping. It was on the next push that Jackass noticed the ring of fleshy red at its base and realised just how this monster shit was turning her inside-out; it was wider than Jackass’ fist at its fattest point and 2B’s asshole was swelling, sore and abused, as she twitched and leaked fluid from her pussy after her fourth rolling  orgasm. Yet she was fascinated, didn’t dare to touch it and break the poor girl’s work. No, she wanted to see how big it could be, unmolested.

She’s had to pry 2B’s asscheeks apart even further to accommodate her shit-tail and the sight was one to behold. 2B sounded like she was in an orgasmic state of labour as she strained and strained… and with a _slorp_ and a _smack_ of solid muck hitting the ground, she finished birthing her first excretion. Only the moment it was out, a ripple hit her… and out piled soft, sloppy oil, which dripped from her yawning asshole as she shuddered with pleasure, ass-cunt squelching as she sucked air in and farted it back out again. 2B drooled, the sensation of the desert’s breeze on her new asscunt lips and the inside of her gaping hole feeling so amazing that she could barely hear Jackass’ excited squawking.

“2B? You there? You did it, 2B! I got it all on tape, so we can study it more! Isn’t science great? You’re the best, you know that? Huh? Can you even hear me?”  
  


_“It was good, though,” the android thought as consciousness faded. “Exquisite, even. No wonder humans used to eat them…”_


End file.
